swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Publish 25 Notes for November 15 2005
Publish 24 November 15, 2005 Introduction Publish 25 brings us all some "exciting" new game enhancements. For quite some time we have heard that our game is not delivering on the promise of a true Star Wars adventure. The enhancements premiering in Publish 25 take our game to an all new level of Star Wars style action making our game play experience feel more like the films and fiction; exciting, story-driven, Star Wars fun. The game plays more like a fast-paced, action-packed Star Wars adventure. * Recently our Producer, Julio Torres, posted his thoughts on these enhancements and gave insight into the thinking that drove this development. You can read about it here. * You can read all about the new details in the latest version of our Frequently Asked Questions. You can find that information here. * If you are looking for a guide on how to respec your character, click here. Enjoy the new adventure that lies ahead. May the Force be with you! New Fast-Action Combat Combat is now more action-oriented and feels like the action-packed combat depicted in the Star Wars movies - the new system is about 4 times faster than the current combat interaction. Movement speeds are fast and weapons fire at incredibly high rates of speed. These high rates of speed for movement and combat bring the Star Wars Galaxies combat experience to life and put players in control of every move and swing of a weapon. However, ranged combat is not the only way to enjoy this great feature - melee combatants will also attack in similar fashion using the same keyboard and mouse functionality. Introducing 9 New Iconic Professions - Live the Saga! Each profession is based on several of the most popular Star Wars characters, giving players the opportunity to follow in the footsteps of their favorite Star Wars heroes... or villains. Developing a character in the chosen profession is still based on story-driven adventuring, questing, and acquiring new skills. 1. Bounty Hunter = Boba Fett Bounty Hunters chase the worst foes in the galaxy. You will learn to use whatever dirty tricks you must to bring your prey down. When someone needs an enemy taken care of, they hire Bounty Hunters to do their dirty work. Tracking down and eliminating people are what Bounty Hunters do best. As a Bounty Hunter, you must learn the tricks of ambush and assault so your prey does not escape. General Skills: * Ranged Combat * Bounty Hunting * Melee Combat * Capture Techniques 2. Commando = Commander Cody Need an AT-ST destroyed? Call a Commando! Need a base blown up? The Commando is the one for you! A true combat specialist, the Commando uses heavy weaponry and demolitions to break through resistance. Whether you prefer to get in close or fight at range, Commandos wreak havoc with their powerful weapons. General Skills: * Heavy Weapons Combat * Melee Combat * Grenades * Demolitions Techniques 3. Entertainer = Oola What cantina would be complete without a stellar band on stage and a dancer or two gyrating to the music? All the fame of top musicians and dancers can be yours! Top entertainers can inspire people to do their best, allow them to relax and enjoy a drink at the bar, or give them an internal rhythm to follow throughout their day. General Skills: * Dancing * Musicianship * Image Design 4. Force Sensitive(Jedi) = Luke Skywalker Jedi are Force Sensitive beings that can use their Force powers to over-come and control their enemies and can master the art of fighting with a lightsaber. Force Sensitive individuals feel a connection to the energy that surrounds all living things and binds the galaxy together. General Skills: * Lightsaber Combat * Force Powers * Block Blaster Bolts * Force Lightning 5. Medic = 2-1B Medics use the powerful healing properties of bacta to keep others alive before, during and after combat. Their remarkable knowledge of anatomy and medicines allow them to counter the detrimental effects of toxins, diseases, and vertigo. The nature of war dictates that Medics also know how to fight. Some medics use their medicinal knowledge to poison or disease while others fight with blasters. General Skills: * Ranged Combat * Healing - the only Profession that can heal other players * Poisons and Diseases * Revive 6. Officer = Princess Leia Do you think you have what it takes to be an Officer? Can you handle the responsibility of other people's lives? Are you calm in a crisis? Every army needs good leaders to organize the troops and help them perform at their peak! Whether Imperial or Alliance , if you want to be an officer, you will learn how to lead a squad and how to fight. You will keep your squad alive, no matter how hostile the terrain. General Skills: * Ranged Combat * Group Buffs * Sniper Techniques * Indirect Fire * Resupply 7. Smuggler = Han Solo Smugglers make their living dealing with the scum and villainy of the galaxy. While moving stolen goods, having a blaster at your side and knowing how to get out of sticky situations will keep you alive. Smugglers can fight without weapons as easily as with a pistol. Who knows when a cantina disagreement will get ugly? With the Smuggler's clientele, you would be wise to know how and when to fight dirty. General Skills: * Melee Combat * Ranged Combat * Dirty Tricks Techniques * Fence Goods 8. Spy = Leia as Bounty Hunter Boussh Some operatives favor subtlety over grandiose pistol-waving intimidation. Spies use their training to blend in with a crowd, sneaking up quietly on targets to accomplish their missions. As they are often on their own, Spies have a rudimentary knowledge of first aid to keep themselves alive. General Skills: * Ranged Combat * Stealth and Sneak * Assassinate * Stealing 9. Trader = Lando Calrissian A noble profession for those that like to work with their hands, Traders craft items and then sell what they craft to eager folks that need items that they make. Credits can flow into a shrewd Trader's hands if they follow the desires of the market. Traders tend to specialize in one of four fields: Domestic Goods, Structures, Munitions, or Engineering. Category:Updates